chaos_dd_4efandomcom-20200214-history
Milkras
Milkras is, according to the Erdrevian religion, the all mother and goddess of Varen. Their preachers and priests tell the legends of how she created the world. Story Believers share the following myth about her: “Long ago, when the universe was young, there were only the void, and the stars. Though incredibly different, they were drawn to each other, and from their mysterious union two beings were born. Milkras, and her twin sister, Lunette. As a birthday gift, the stars and the void gave each one a present: a plain, empty sphere of rock. They both cared deeply for their gifts, and took care of them. However, both sister were really different. Milkras was sly, observant and precise, whereas Lunette was calmer, naive and intuitive. This differences were apparent in the way their spheres developed: Milkras had managed to make her’s grow, gave it color and shape and decorated the surface with water and plants. On the other side, Lunette’s was dull and white, rocky and empty. Every time she tried to fix it, it would quickly go back to it’s original state. Lunette tirelessly tried to give it life, but is was never as good as her sister’s. As years passed, and both girls grew older, they started to drift apart. Milkras got involved in the responsibilities her world demanded, and was constantly busy caring for it. Lunette still tried to shape her’s, and though she managed to make life spark on it a couple times, it was never good enough. She grew bitter and jealous, and started resenting Milkras for creating Varen while she struggled to make something out of the Moon. Unlike her sister, Lunette didn’t have the gift of shapeshifting. However, she had an edge over Milkras: the power of fading into the shadows. The desperate goddess, driven mad by envy, snaked into her sister’s creation, and attempted to sabotage it from within. If she couldn’t have successful world, neither would Milkras. The changeling deity found her before long. and a tempestuous battle raged. The world we know of is the aftermath of the fight. Though they were almost equal, Milkras was quicker, and managed to defeat her sister. She banished her, imprisoning Lunette in her desolated creation. Since that day, the universe has found peace. Lunette still lurks around the Moon, plotting and planning against her sister. Not long ago, Milkras decided that Varen was finished, and now roams the land, hidden in plain sight. Appearence Milkras is said to have the ability to change her appearance at will. A thousand faces have been her’s, and a thousand more are to come. She is, however, imagined as a dark and monstrous being, an aberrant creature with many arms and faces. Her looks don’t get her love, but they get her respect. Commandments Milkras asks her followers to dedicate prayers to her, to thank her for the world she has created for them and to adore her. She demands daily prayers, and day-long congregations the last day of each month. She promises this devotion is what keeps her strong, and in turn allows the world to keep going. Milkras wants her followers to follow these basic commandments: *Respect your family and your people *Stay away from betrayal. *Help others, but also help yourself. Neither selfishness nor selflessness are the path to follow. *Don’t let your convictions weaver *Stay true to you oaths and promises *Be who you want to be. Change yourself as you please, for your body is you own and nobody else’s. *Don’t give the land and it’s product a wrongful use. Those who live by her commandments and stay away from her sins are promised to become part of her upod departing from life, becoming one of the many identities stored within the goddes. There they will know eternal bliss, and will rejoin other souls that have been lost before. But those unworthy of such faith will be drawn to the Moon, to her sister’s domain, and will vanish into nothingness on their way to her. Place In Society Milkras is currently the patron deity in Erdrev, and she has obtained few believers in both Zierch and Driov. Churches, temples and other religious buildings are common in the wide country, and her clerics and priests are numerous. Category:Deity